Loin du froid de décembre
by Mearynna
Summary: Quand Canada se dispute avec sa famille, puis il se souvient de sa première journée avec Alfred et Arthur et il se dis qu'il est trop con. Donc il va s'excuser. Mais avec mon imagination, ce ne sera jamais des excuses normales ;3


Hello les gens, c'est xiiorca ! Vous passez de bonnes vacances ? Moi, je fait rien de mes journée et je me lève a 12h. Donc, j'écris :3 Tout a l'heure, je me baladais sur youtube, et je tombe sur une vidéo d'hetalia avec la chanson _Loin du froid de décembre, _vous savez, dans_ Anastasia ! _Mais si... Je suis sure que vous la connaissez... Je vous donne le lien de la vidéo avec les paroles, je suis sure que vous l'avez déjà entendue : watch?v=1qlmaBGNEcU

Bon, pour l'info, j'ai tout écris d'une traite, j'ai eu comme un flash en écoutant la chanson. vous pouvez l'écouter pendant que vous lisez, ça peut être sympa :3

Bref ! Je ne possède pas hetalia (mais un jour, je serais maîtresse du monde, prosternez vous), les personnages appartiennent au papa d'hetalia, dont j'ai la flemme de recopier le nom, désolée !

Ça faisait une semaine que Canada "vivait" dans sa chambre, avec Kumajiro. Il c'était disputé avec ses parents et avec son frère. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'il se disputait avec Alfred, ou son daddy... Mais son père. Son _papa_... Jamais il ne c'était disputés de cette façon.

Il était triste. Il c'était laissé emporté par la colère et avait dis des choses qui dépassaient sa pensée. Alors il restait emmitouflé dans sa couverture, avec Kumajiro dans ses bras, se réchauffant en cette dure journée de décembre et réfléchissant a une excuse valable. Il se leva, ayant un peu faim mais son pied buta dans une petite boite. Il se pencha et la ramassa, puis l'ouvrit, et une mélodie s'éleva dans les airs.

— Flash Back —

- Mathieu, je te présente Arthur et Alfred. Tu sais, je t'en avait parler. Ils vont vivre avec nous maintenant.

- H-hello...

Angleterre se pencha vers la petite nation et tapota sa tête.

- N'es pas peur, Matiew. On va pas te mordre.

Il tourna la tête vers Alfred.

- Lui, il va faire le malin, mais il a pleurer avant de venir, par ce qu'il avait peur que tu ne l'aime pas...

Le petit blond attrapa la main qui était sur sa tête et entoura un des doigt avec sa propre main, tout petite par rapport a celle de l'anglais. Il ris doucement, comme il le faisait tout le temps.

- D'accord...

Il releva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui, émeraude, d'Arthur.

- Bonjour, _daddy_ !

Le "daddy" souris gentiment et serra la main du petit garçon en face de lui.

- Bonjour, Mattiew.

Une heure plus tard, il était dans sa chambre avec son frère, Afred.

- Waaah ! Il est super grand ton lit !

- Je sais...

- Tu crois qu'on peu dormir tout les deux dedans ? Viens pour voir !

Mattiw c'était approché du lit et était grimpé dessus, suivis par son frère. Il se coucha sur le dos et Alfred en fit de même a côté de lui.

- J'aime bien cette maison. Et je t'aime bien. Et Daddy, il aime ton papa. Et ton papa, il aime aussi Daddy.

- Oui... Je t'aime bien aussi, Alfred.

Ce dernier roula sur le côté. Il observa son frère qui, lui aussi finis par se tourner pour le regarder.

- Je préfère que tu m'appelle Al' ! Et je t'appelle Mat' ! Ok ?

- D'accord, Alf- Al'.

Ils se sourirent. Puis, Amérique sauta sur son frère, entreprenant de lui chatouiller les côtes. En quelques minutes, ça se transforma en bataille de guili, entrainant les deux enfants dans un fou rire interminable.

Une fois calmés, les deux enfants retournèrent a leur position initiale, c'est a dire sur le dos, toujours sur le lit.

- Je pensais pas que t'était chatouilleux des pieds, Mat'...

- Toi, t'es chatouilleux de partout, c'est bien mieux.

- Mais j'ai gagner, I'm the hero !

- On c'est bien amusés, hein Al' ?

- Ouai. Dis, on peut regarder un film sur la vielle télé la ?

- Oui ! J'ai plein de DVD, viens voir !

Arriva l'heure du dîner, ou France cuisina. Puis l'heure du couché. Alfred insista pour dormir avec son frère et ses papas craquèrent.

- Come on ! Au dodo les enfants !

Les deux petits blond répondirent d'une même voix :

- Ho... D'accord...

Ils montèrent les escaliers, suivis de leur Daddy et de leur papa. Il allèrent se coucher, et au moment ou les parents allaient se coucher, Canada retint son père :

- Papa... Tu peux chanter ?

Francis fit demi-tour, entrainant Angleterre avec lui. Il ouvrit une caisse a jouet dans un coin et en sortit une petite boite. Il l'ouvrit, et une légère mélodie s'éleva dans les air. Puis, la voix douce et chaleureuse du français résonna dans la piece :

- _Des images me reviennent_

_Comme le souvenir tendre_

_Une ancienne ritournelle_

_Autrefois en décembre..._

Arthur le regardait, a la fois étonné et heureux. La voix de son amant était si belle... Amérique et Canada, eux, commençait a s'endormir, main dans la main, "pour pas que des monstres enlèvent Mat' pendant qu'il dors", comme il avait dis. Le français se tourna et regarda Angleterre dans les yeux, comme si il lui parlais, mais chanta :

- _Je me souviens, il me semble_

_Des jeux qu'on inventait ensemble_

_Je retrouve dans un sourire_

_La flamme des souvenirs..._

Il souris, Arthur aussi puis ils regardèrent en même temps les deux petites nations qui, maintenant, dormaient profondément.

— Fin du Fash Back —

Deux larmes coulaient sur les joues du Canadien. Il était con. Vraiment con... Il aimait sa famille de tout son coeur et il était pas foutu de s'entendre avec ?! Mais quel con ! Il fallait qu'il s'excuse. Et vite.

Alfred, Francis et Arthur étaient assis sur le canapé, sans savoir pourquoi. Canada, pour la première fois depuis une semaine, leur avait parler et le leur avait demandé.

Il arriva devant eux, l'air un peu paniqué, une boite a la main. Il ouvrit cette boute et une légère mélodie s'éleva dans les airs. Ils connaissaient cet air... Mais... D'ou ? La voix de Canada, plus douce et plus aiguë qu'on aurait pu le croire, les ramenèrent sur terre.

- _Des images me reviennent_

_Comme un souvenir tendre_

_Une ancienne ritournelle_

_Autrefois en décembre_

_Je me souviens, il me semble_

_Des jeux qu'on inventait ensemble_

_Je retrouve dans un sourire_

_La flamme des souvenirs..._

Ils c'était tout trois figés. Cette... Chanson... Une larme coula sur la joue de Francis et la vue d'Alfred se brouilla. Canada aussi, semblait retenir des sanglots, mais il continua, hésitant un peu plus qu'avant :

-_ Et au loin, un ... écho_

_Comme une braise sous la cendre_

_Un murmure à mi mots_

_Que mon .._ggh..._coeur veut comprendre..._

Des larmes dévalaient maintenant ses joues, mais il chantait toujours, et toujours aussi juste :

- J_e me souviens, _ghh..._ il me semble..._

_Des jeux qu'on inventait en-ensemble_

_Je retrouve dans un sourire_

Il renifla.

- _La flamme de mes souvenirs..._

La, ils pleuraient tous. Seule une larme coula sur la joue d'Amérique, France pleurais autant que son fils et Angleterre avait les larmes aux yeux. Puis de sa propre initiative, il se mit a chanter, avec Canada, créant un duo agréable a l'oreille :

- _Et, au loin, un écho_

_Comme une braise sous la cendre_

_Un murmure à mi mots_

_Que mon coeur veut comprendre..._

Alfred fut le premier a se lever et se jeta sur son frère, le prenant dans ses bras.

- Ho, Mat'...

Ce dernier renifla avant d'essayer un semblant de phrase qui était entrecoupé de sanglots :

- Je... Je suis désolé... Je... J'suis vraiment... Trop con...

Francis et Arthur c'étaient levés a leur tour et enlacèrent leurs enfants dans un câlin familial.

Ce soir la, ce fut Francis qui cuisina, comme avant. Des éclats de rire sortaient de la salle a manger, et ça les rendaient heureux.

Cette nuit la, Alfred insista pour dormir avec Mattiew, "pour pas que quelqu'un me prendre mon petit frère pendant qu'on dors !". Au moins, il avait mûrit avec l'âge.

La dernière pensée du Canadien, avant de s'endormir dans les bras de son frère, fut que c'était comme ça qu'il aimait sa famille, et qu'il voudrait que ça ne change jamais.

Voila ! J'espère que ça vous a plus ^^ Je m'excuse pour les fautes que je n'ai pas vues a la relecture .

A la base, je devais poster hier, mais mon IPod (avec lequel j'écris) a dis que non, il voulait pas, alors il a supprimé tout le texte en dessous du flash back... Du coup j'ai tout réécris et tout relus hier pour poster aujourd'hui :)

Je lis toutes les review, alors n'hésitez pas si vous voulez donner votre avis, un conseil, une critique, ou si vous voulez juste raconter votre vie comme je le fait tout le temps !

Salut 3 !


End file.
